


Teratophilia

by Str4y



Series: Forest [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Caves, Drooling, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Slime, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Teratophilia, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Minho didn’t want to wake up in a cave. He certainly didn’t want to wake up in the cave of the monster who tore his fiancé apart.Although Chan was nice company, Minho really didn’t like the horrible feeling in his stomach. And he didn’t like that his friend was disappearing each night with this monster — but after time Minho couldn’t bare the pain in his stomach anymore.Maybe he’d just have to fuck this monster to feel better too.Sequel to Broken Compass
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Forest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556707
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	Teratophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Broken Compass; I don’t think it’s necessary to read that fic to understand this one but there’s many mentions from this fic about that one. But that one has MCD, and graphic violence whilst this one does not. You don’t have to read if it’s not your cup of tea.
> 
> Teratophilia: the the sexual attraction to monsters 
> 
> The title doesn’t refer to Minho at all, hence the non con mini tag. Nothing non con happens but I can see how some of the themes are displayed here, so I included the tag to be safe.
> 
> The title definitely fits Chan’s feelings about the situation their in. 
> 
> Also Chan’s POV at the end can be a little tricky but Minho has a final POV that clears anything that could have been misconstrued there. But that part is a little iffy and I tagged non con in the mini warnings, just in case
> 
> Honestly not many other warnings here at all, if anyone thinks differently please let me know! As always, read the tags and if any of that bothers you stop here. Otherwise what you read is on you.

Minho didn’t realize how miserable this would turn out. The sound of faint dripping and constant echoes. It didn’t take a genius to understand the gravity of the situation he had been placed in.

He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. The sounds were so continuous. His throat was clogged, eyes struggling to open. He couldn't breathe. He really couldn’t fucking breathe. 

“Minho?”

Minhos eyes widened at that voice. He knew that voice. He recognized that voice. 

“Please answer me…”

Chan. 

“Minho...are you okay?” 

Minho struggled, eyes finding their way to see the glimpse of Chan. He couldn’t believe he was seeing Chan. After they’d blamed Chan for running off with their compass and ditching them...he must have been here the entire time. 

“Chan…” Minhos voice was hoarse. His face stung at the movement, letting out the smallest whimper as his head lolled against the hard surface of rock behind his head. 

“Don’t even try to move. It’ll hurt,” Chan whispered, “just stay still…” he insisted, “Minho...what happened?”

He should have been asking Chan that. 

“Where are we?”

“It’s a cave.” Chan replied, voice a lot more stable than his own, “it took us to a cave.”

“It.”

“That monster. That...whatever it is. It dragged me here the first night...I don’t know how long it’s been now.”

“Two...three days?” Minho murmured back, “have you been here the whole time?”

“Yeah...night one.” Chan sounded pained by that, “I shouldn’t have wandered off high...my mistake.”

“What happened to you?”

“I asked you first, Min.” Chan laughed, releasing a staggered breath as if laughing hurt. 

Minho swallowed, trying to move his head some. He was able to turn his face towards Chan, the older man settled against the wall of the cave just like him, hands still at the ground and face covered in tiny marks. The same marks that Minho assumed were in his own face. 

“You disappeared and...we thought you left.”

Chan’s eyes met Minhos, “I would never abandon you guys...I was...it took me.” Chan was flustered, ears red against his dirtied hair, “I’ve just...been here. For awhile? Days I guess. But it feels so much longer.”

Minho hated that. “Chan...you haven’t seen anyone else have you? I...it’s just you and me?”

“As far as I know, yeah.”

Part of that was a relief. That meant that nobody else had been taken. But that could also mean everyone else was dead. 

“Where is everyone else?”

Minhos heart sank. He found himself leaking painful salt tears, biting his bottom lip hard. His chest tightened with anxiety. Where is everyone else? Probably dead. 

“Minho?” Chan’s voice filled with concern. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know where…” 

“Minho...calm down. You...Jesus what happened out there?” Chan sighed, eyes full of sympathy. Minho didn’t want sympathy. 

“That thing...it killed Hyunjin.” Minho was shaking. Every tremble hurt. But he couldn’t help it. He was slowly shutting down. The realization that he’d seen Hyunjins corpse just nights ago was...god he wasn’t sure what was happening to him. 

“It what—“ Chan shook his head, turning and closing his eyes tight, “Jesus Christ...Minho I’m so...fuck.”

Minho closed his eyes tight, pain seeing through his back. He wished he could move. Wished he could curl onto his side and cry. He wished he could do anything. This was misery. This position. This pain. This agony. 

“That thing...it killed Jeongin and Woojin too.” Minho added, biting his lip down hard as Chan released a whimper-laced sigh, “I...I hope Felix and Jisung got out.”

“Jisung was okay?” Chan sounded so defeated. It must have been just as hard for him as it was for Minho. Chan had no idea what had happened the last few days. He had no clue the misery that monster had put them through. 

Minho nodded, tears stinging the cuts around his face. He wished he could see, honestly. The damage. 

——

Chan was silent after that. Honestly, he probably fell asleep. It was so quiet. Too quiet for Minho to calm. The echos and the dripping weren’t helping. Everything was just white noise in his head. And it was too still. Everything was too still. 

Everything except that monster. 

Minhos anxiety peaked as the long white figure came into view, clicking nails raking against the cave wall as is staggered in the most disturbing way, horns at its head so large and terrifyingly sharp, eyes large and...fuck. 

It was looking right at Minho. Minho felt nothing but fear and...he couldn’t scream. He couldn’t do anything but watch with wide eyes as the monster approached, so much larger once it stood over him. So much more menacing. It’s white-grey skin was so wrinkly...yet looked so tough and hard. It’s mouth hanging uncomfortably, teeth in view. Those horrifying teeth…Minho shuddered at the thought of those teeth puncturing his face for a second time. 

Minhos eyes shook as the beast watched him, nails clicking in a weird rhythm. Minho didn’t really want to die. But living was scary too. Whatever this thing wanted...there’s no way it was good. 

But it did nothing to him. The monster just turned away, nails clicking a few more times before disappearing deeper into the cave. 

“Minho, it won’t hurt us,” Chan started, Minho glancing over to him as he spoke, “it hasn’t hurt me since it brought me here.”

“You’re kidding right?” Minho shivered, the trembling inside so unbearable, “it’s only been two days, it's probably going to kill us...just like—“

“Don’t think that. We'll be okay.”

Chan was stupid. There was no way this thing wasn’t just waiting to kill them. 

——

Weeks maybe? Minho hadn’t kept track. It wasn’t like they could see any sunlight in the cave. At night it was so dark that Minho couldn’t even see Chan. 

But it had been so long. Weeks of sitting against the cave wall and being...god Minho had kind of gotten used to this. But it didn’t make it easier to stomach. They were force fed dead animals. At the very least thing thing seemed to cook them somehow. Minho guess it held some intelligence considering what it did to Hyunjin…

Hyunjin. 

Weeks passed and Minho was glad Hyunjin was dead. Glad that Hyunjin didn’t have to face this misery. He was glad Felix had gotten out of there, glad that most of his friends were probably dead. 

It was bittersweet relief. 

“Minho, you feeling okay?”

No. He wasn’t. He hadn’t been. And for days he knew that Chan was finally starting to see Minho’s deterioration. 

“Why is it feeding us? Why is it keeping us alive?” Minho asked, clutching his fists the best he could, “why won’t it kill us?”

“I don’t know...I don’t know why we’re here.” Chan whispered. 

Maybe he was deteriorating too. But Minho had doubts. Part of him thought Chan enjoyed it here. That monster would...Minho didn’t know why the monster would take Chan some nights but...Minho woke up to an empty cave a lot of the time. And it was horrifying. He’d ask for Chan. Where he was. No answer. And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

He avoided asking Chan. He just never had the energy. But it was overwhelming. He had to know. 

“Where do you go at night sometimes?” Minho asked. He felt so drained lately. So weak and tired. He just needed to know. Maybe he was dying. Finally. 

“I don’t think talking about it is a good idea,” Chan started, the feeling of fingers brushing over his own, “I don’t want you to…”

“Want me to what?” Minho whispered. 

“When he takes me I can move around. I can...it’s freeing.”

Minho closed his eyes, “you’re always clean when you come back too...Chan id do anything to feel clean again.” Honestly, Minho was so tired of this position. He felt so paralyzed. He assumed he was. But apparently Chan could move when he was taken? Minho wanted that. 

“I have to move Chan…”

“You don’t want that.”

Minho whimpered, turning his head slightly, “I do. I want it so bad.”

“Minho, really...you don’t.” Chan whispered, thumb rolling across Minho’s hand. It was weak, faint. But it was a nice feeling. Any comfort was nice. 

“Do you think it would kill me if I tried to run away?”

“Minho…”

“How did you get it to take you? I want it to take me I want to—“

“Minho, stop.” 

Minho bit his lip, eyes swelling. He didn’t want to sit here anymore. Nobody was coming for them. Nobody would ever come. 

“Fuck…” Chan managed to wrap his hand into Minho’s. That was kind of the worst thing. They weren’t really paralyzed. He could feel Chan but he just couldn’t fucking move. 

“It’s...Jesus Christ the night it took me…”

Minho turned his head, eyes settling on Chan who had managed to turn his own head. 

“I didn’t tell you everything.”

“What do you mean?” Minho asked, trying his best to squeeze his friends hand despite the shooting pain in his chest. 

“The night I was...I wandered off, it didn’t just take me at first.”

“What do you mean?” Minho asked, leaning his head against the coolness of the cave. 

Chan averted his eyes to the ground, “I was so off my shit that...I was stupid and let it...I didn’t know what it was I was just so…”

“So what?”

“Horny.” Chan laughed. Like a laugh of absolute regret. 

“Chan what did you do…?” Minho asked. 

Chan didn’t...what did he do?

“I didn’t know what it was I was high and I couldn’t focus on what was happening so it kind of...it had me on the ground and it just kind of…”

Minho’s face twisted. If he didn’t fear throwing up the little food he had in his stomach he would. He really would. 

“You...did you have sex with it?”

Chan grimaced, “don’t...don’t judge me for it.”

Minho wanted to vomit. He really fucking did. 

“You...it had sex with you? Chan did it hurt you?”

“I wouldn’t continue doing it if I wasn’t interested…and I don’t know if I’d call it that but...after that night I had a really bad stomach cramp. I wasn’t focused on trying to live at all so I begged it to help me or kill me and...that night without you it took me farther into the cave and did something so I could move again and...it fucked me again.”

Minho felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. It sounded vile. So disgusting and just...was Chan okay?

“I realized my stomach stopped hurting. Whatever it was doing kind of made everything feel better.”

“Chan…”

“Min, don’t cry...it’s not like it...I didn't freak out. And it didn’t hurt me.”

“That thing has us locked down here…”

“Has your stomach started to hurt yet?”

“Everything hurts, Chan.”

“I don’t want to...I really don’t want to suggest this but—“

“No.”

Absolutely not. As much as this hurt he wasn’t about to get fucked by some fucking monster. No way. 

“It makes all the pain go away. I disappear a lot because...I keep doing it. I think it’s whatever is in its…” Chan trailed off, rolling his thumb over Minho’s hand more. Like he wasn’t even hurting from moving. 

“Chan...I just want it to kill me.”

Chan’s eyes were sad, pleading. 

“Minho, death sounds...nice but...I’m holding on to being found. They’ll find us.”

Minho shook his head, “would it kill me if I asked? Have you talked to it? How did it know you…”

“I begged it to make everything stop and...i thought it was going to kill me but it just allowed me to move and...yeah.”

“Chan this is crazy…” Minho sniffled, shaking his head the best he could, “why is it keeping us...if it wants you for sex or whatever, what’s it want me for? Why am I here?”

“I don’t know what it wants, Minho. I just know I haven’t had any pain since it started doing that...I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

“Too much...it’s a lot—“ Minho shuddered at the sound of clicking. Frozen, eyes darting towards the cave entrance the monster usually emerged from. 

“Minho...maybe it will if you...I don’t want to lose you but I...I know it’s too much.” Chan whispered, hand slipping from Minho’s. 

That empty feeling hurt. The cold returning as soon as Chan’s hand was pulled away. Minho just wanted comfort. Anything to stop this. He just wanted this monster to kill him. That’s all he wanted. 

Click. 

Minho directed his eyes to the beast that was crawling towards them. Minho would never get over the fear of those lanky limbs and teeth…

Chan. 

“I don’t know if you understand me,”

What was he doing?

“My friend he...he’s in a lot of pain.”

Minho’s face was still, chest tight. 

“Is there anything you can do?” The creature looked like he could fucking understand him. And that terrified Minho. 

He didn’t mean to gain attention with a choked sob. That’s the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want attention. He didn’t want anything but for this beast to just kill him already. 

Minho could hear the clicking by his ear, and he could feel breath at his face. He felt so much terror that the pain didn’t matter. Please. He wanted it to please just kill him already. 

The feeling of moving was...Minho couldn’t describe it. Within moments of being pulled up by this...thing he found himself able to move. It hurt too much and he was so fucking stiff, but that heavy feeling of unmoving was gone. 

Minho whimpered as the clicking hit his ear again, this creature laying him down against cool floor. He didn’t really know what to expect. And he definitely didn’t want to...he didn’t want to do the thing Chan had mentioned. Not at all. 

The creature was looming over Minho, eyes dark and menacing as teeth bared, drool forming at its disgustingly stretched mouth. 

He wanted to scream.

But instead he just watched, tears clouding his vision as he clenched his fists. Why wasn’t he running?

“N-no.” Minho stammered as this monsters nails dig underneath of his shirt. Absolutely not. 

The monster started to drool over him, Minho letting out uncomfortable whimpers as the wetness started to soak into his shirt. 

He really didn’t like this. But now fear had overtaken his movements. He was so fucking terrified of this thing. It’s claws and white skin, beady dark eyes. He hated it. He hated this so much. 

The creatures claw wrapped around Minho’s stomach, the clicking from its other hand causing Minho to shut his eyes in anticipation. He would die, right? 

No. It was caressing him. In a weird, soothing way. It was just...caressing his stomach. And Minho wasn’t sure what that meant. Not one bit. 

He stayed silent, peeking his eyes open briefly as the monster stared affectionately. Affectionately? Minho wasn’t sure he liked that. 

The creatures mouth slacked more than usual, drool practically coating Minho’s stomach as it leaked from the widened mouth. 

Internally he was screaming. On the outside, stiff. 

The monster just watched him after that, eyes terrifying and dark, expression soulless like it truly didn’t care about him. But the look to his stomach...the unsettling vibe of it all was destroying his mind. He didn’t know what to do. What this thing wanted. 

And soon he was dragged back. 

——

Minho must have done something wrong. He was back in his spot, against the wall. His head throbbed and he couldn’t help but feel absolute hopelessness. He wanted to die. He wanted to sleep properly. He wanted the pain to cease. 

The drool that had coated him earlier had helped briefly, and shit it cleaned him up a lot too. The drool was like some magical cleansing agent or something...the dirt and dried blood from being dragged through the woods so long ago had disappeared. Washed away. 

But that horrible feeling in his stomach lingered. He felt so numb. 

“Minho, what happened?” Chan’s voice was like an echo. 

“It’s not going to kill us, is it?”

“I don’t think so, Min.” 

Minho hated the feeling building in his chest. Hated that he was starting to contemplate the shit Chan had been doing. But Chan seemed fine? Chan was happy to do it, happy to have the monster fill him up. It made Minho sick to think of the possibility. But shit, he couldn’t take the pain much longer. He really couldn’t do this. Not anymore. 

“I have to do it, don’t I?” Minho whispered, eyes shut tight as he forced his fingers to tap at the cold ground beneath, “Chan I can’t do this—“

“Minho, if you’re too scared—“

“No, I literally can’t do this. I can’t sit here like this anymore. It’s constant.”

Chan’s fingers were against his, the warmth causing him to shudder. He felt sick already. He wasn’t even sure how he could kill himself like this. It wasn’t possible. The monster force fed them. He couldn’t even get himself to really puke. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything. 

“Minho what can I do?”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

Chan inhaled sharply, wrapping his fingers into Minho’s, the only warmth he could feel as his stomach ripped itself apart, brain so fuzzy and eyes burning. 

“No. It feels relieving.”

Minho bit his lip, “You promise?”

“I wouldn’t lie...Minho if you can’t do this—“

“When it comes back...what do I say?”

“I don’t know, Min. Do you want me to say something like I did earlier?”

Minho blinked his eyes open, the stinging sensation causing him to close them tightly again, “tonight...or whenever it comes back. I have to. I feel like I’m being torn apart, Chan.”

——

Within just a few hours the monster had returned. Minho didn’t want to say anything so quickly. The monster had brought some cooked rabbit back, tearing the meat out and angling it down their throats per usual. Minho wondered if they’d have food after awhile. Wouldn’t the animals go into hibernation soon? Would it snow soon? Minho wasn’t sure. He didn’t know. 

The beast didn’t seem too interested in him. It kept caressing Chan’s stomach and tearing open the poor rabbits for their meat. 

They didn’t taste bad. Honestly anything in his stomach was good. 

“My friend—“ they never interrupted during ‘feeding’. 

The monster kind of growled, dropping the rabbit it was tearing apart to the ground. 

Minho’s stomach tightened. 

“He really—“

“Please make it stop hurting.” Minho could tell Chan was shaky. Unsure. He had to take over. 

The monsters teeth barred and Minho took a deep breath. Maybe the monster would just kill him since he interrupted. 

Maybe not. 

Tense. He felt tense as he was dragged into the area the monster had taken him into earlier. 

Honestly. Whether the monster fucked or killed him was fine. Death was favorable but for some reason it didn’t seem likely. 

Minho kept his eyes closed tight as the feeling came back into his body, fists clenching as he felt the coolness to the back of his head. 

Was he seriously going to do this? Minho must have been insane. This was a horrible idea. Minho could barely breathe as the monsters claws ran up his shirt to brush along his stomach again. This time he wouldn’t panic. At least he’d try not to. 

Why were their stomachs so important? Part of that scared Minho shitless. This creature treated their stomachs like trophies...no, like possessions. God it was unnerving. 

Minho peered his eyes opened, the drool soothing his skin as it leaked down the beasts jaw. 

Another thing that scared Minho was how that monster would get inside of him. It made sense he’d be concerned about that. He had seen this monsters...dick? It wasn’t fucking small. And seeing it hanging around had disturbed Minho since the beginning, but now it would be inside of him?

Minho felt the claws at his hips. Fuck. He was terrified. How did Chan do this? How did Chan find the courage to do this?! 

The weird sensation of cool clawed fingers over his bare hip was…Minho wasn’t sure how to place it. It was oddly calming. Paired with the drool the touches actually felt nice. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Minho closed his eyes again as cloth was pulled from his hips, down his thighs. He was shaking, body so tense. Even if he could move now, he didn’t want to. 

The monster raked a hand up his shirt, claws over his stomach as that drool dripped against him again. The drool was the nicest thing, he thought. It was what made everything feel okay. Though his stomach was still throbbing, the tension in his muscles was subsiding. 

Minho took a deep breath as he moved his hand down to his pants, tugging them down further. The monster just kind of backed away in reply, watching Minho with this weird curiosity. Minho wondered if he looked at Chan like that. 

He. Was it a he?

Minho pulled himself upright with a nervous sigh as he reached his ankles, hands trembling. This was fucked, right? Like...really fucked? 

Seconds and the monster was leaning over Minho, pressing him back against the ground. 

Discomfort filled his every fiber as the monster leaned itself over him, teeth so deadly sharp and so close. 

But Minho just let the beast do what it wanted, taking a deep breath as he blinked up at the creature. 

Eighty teeth. 

Minho remembered Hyunjin. The last thing he wanted right now was to see Hyunjin. But he couldn’t help it. Those teeth probably ripped his financé apart weeks ago. Minho remembered how the creature looked at him that night. Like it was proud of what it had done. Part of Minho thought the monster took Hyunjin to hurt Minho specifically. And he didn’t know why. 

Minho didn’t mean to start crying. He didn’t mean to shut his eyes unbelievably tight as strange jolts ran up his arms. 

He didn’t want it to end. Even if his brain was muddled with horrible thoughts the feeling of this thing moving inside of him was strangely soothing. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Minho took deep breaths as he kept his eyes closed, biting down at his bottom lip. 

It shouldn’t have been this easy to move. That thing was a lot bigger than he thought but he strangely couldn’t feel any pain. Whatever was coating that creatures...appendage, was like a magic aphrodisiac. 

He really didn’t want to moan. Or arch his back, or knot his brows like he was enjoying it. 

But he fucking was. 

He was enjoying everything so fucking much and it just made his stomach turn. 

Chan was right. Whatever the fuck this was brought a strange calm. His stomach pain was feeling less excruciating with every uncomfortable thrust. And the drool coating his stomach and seeping around him didn’t feel bad either. 

Minho hated this. Hated how the monster had wrapped its claw around the back of his head, holding him from smacking the ground like it cared. 

He hoped this wasn’t real. But it was. It was so real. 

“Why did you kill him?”

Why the fuck would he ask that? 

Minho’s eyes shot open despite not being able to see through the blurriness, eyes fixating on the monster that was watching him. Those disgusting black beady eyes…

It pulled out of him, the strange sensation of his walls clenching causing him to jolt up, pulling his shirt down over his stomach that should have been soaked.

He was going to die, right? Why would he ask that? Why did he say that? This fucking thing didn’t speak, right? 

Minho reached forwards, tugging his pants up hastily. He felt so uncomfortable, hands shaking at his zipper. But he didn’t feel like anything he’d filled him. He felt normal despite the most uncomfortable experience. 

But suddenly he felt panic. Deep down he didn’t really want to die. But his stupidity was about to get him murdered. He’d be paralyzed again. Whatever the fuck it was keeping them paralyzed, it would happen again. 

Minho let out a choked sob, crouching over into himself as he wrapped his arms around his knees, breath rapid. He wanted to die. But he didn’t. 

He just wanted out. He wanted out so badly. 

Minho was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably into his knees. He felt so sickenly good. He felt new on the outside, just that tiny bit of exhilaration had made him feel so much better. But his heart was screaming. 

He’d die, right? 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry—“

Why was Minho apologizing? He didn’t do anything wrong. Minho folded into himself more, breath too rapid to focus on the clicking of the claws next to his head. 

He just wanted death at that point. He shouldn’t have even done that. He shouldn’t have at all. 

——

The paralysis sucked. Minho didn’t even remember how long he’d cried before passing out. He must’ve been dragged back after. Part of him thought the monster enjoyed watching Minho break down. 

He felt numb again, but there wasn’t that horrible pain in his stomach anymore. He felt okay enough. Chan was right about that. 

Chan. 

Chan wasn’t there. The monster must have taken him again. 

Minho’s breathing was still off, chest still tight. He’d never felt so alone before. He’d been alone so many times but this was the worst feeling he’d ever felt. 

Hyunjin was dead. He practically fucked the monster that had killed him. He couldn’t move. He was trapped in this murky cave with his horrible thoughts. 

Maybe Chan was wrong. This wasn’t okay. Minho wasn’t okay. 

The worst feeling of all was the desire to do it again. The emptiness that stupid monster had left him with. Why did Minho want to fuck it again? Why did he want that?

Minho took a deep breath, fingers slowly rolling to make a fist. At least he could do that. 

He needed to touch something. He needed someone so badly. This stupid loneliness was too overwhelming. Minho felt that stupid rush of panic again, causing his eyes to dart around the cave. He had to find something before he lost his mind. He needed something to relieve him. 

Chan. Chan was coming back. 

Minho could hear the clicking. He must’ve been out for so long. He was unable to see, his stupid tears fogging his vision again. 

Minho couldn’t see but he could hear the approach. And then he could hear the sliding. And then Chan. He could finally see the silhouette against the dark. 

“Chan…” Minho sounded so desperate. So broken down. 

Chan seemed tired but he looked Minho’s way as the creature clicked its claws, that dripping filling Minho’s ears. 

“Chan...I feel worse.” He admitted, trying his best to reach for his friend's hand. He felt sick. He felt so sick. 

“Minho...what do you mean?” Chan’s voice was low, he was clearly concerned and the monster looking over them wasn’t helping. 

“I feel worse...Chan I want to die. I wanna die.” Minho sobbed, trying his hardest to scoot closer. He needed the warmth. Anything. He needed something. 

Chan seemed able to move a little, his arm looped around Minho’s. Warmth. 

“Minho stop…”

“No!” Minho whimpered. He didn’t care that the monster was right there. He didn’t care, “Chan I hate this thing! It killed him!” 

Minho was being stupid.

“It tore him apart and left him to die over the fire pit...Chan this thing is evil I can’t stay here I can’t—“

Minho didn’t expect the hand to wrap around his mouth, claws scratching against his cheek. Minho was hoping so badly it would end him. End this horrible empty feeling. Stop the thoughts. He wanted them to stop. He wanted to stop. 

A prick to the neck and he felt a strange calmness wash over him. He couldn’t describe it. He could barely register how it felt. 

All he knew was within seconds he was calm, and his head was against Chan’s shoulder. It was warm. Really warm and peaceful. And the frustration vanished. 

He felt okay. Minho was okay. 

——✧✧——

Minho hadn’t been okay for days. Chan had watched his friend deteriorate ever since that creature had punctured the back of his neck. 

Chan knew that Minho was in pain. 

“Hyunjin…”

Every night since Minho had whispered Hyunjin’s name in his sleep. Tonight wasn’t special. But Minho’s sweating was different. He was having a nightmare, Chan thought. And there was nothing he could do. 

Sort of. 

Chan grimaced as he slid closer to his friend, bringing a hand to pet Minho’s cheek. He wasn’t doing well at all. He was calm yet panicked. He’d muttered mere sentences for days since that creature had touched him. He was so worried Minho was in a new kind of paralysis. What if he was hurting? Chan didn’t want him in anymore pain. He thought the sex would help. It helped him. Why wasn’t it helping Minho? 

“Calm down…” Chan sighed, brushing at Minho’s cheek with worry, Minho’s skin unnaturally cold and arms covered in goosebumps. 

He needed to do something he had to. It wasn’t fair. Minho was suffering, and for what? He had every right to panic. This creature had killed Hyunjin. And up until the other day, Chan hadn’t known how violently. 

He’d ripped out Hyunjin’s stomach and staked him in their camp. He burned Hyunjin alive. That monster had killed Woojin and Jeongin as well. This creature that Chan felt remorse for was what Minho had said, evil. 

Minho leaned into the touch, shivering in his sleep. He was in so much pain. Chan could see it in the way his brows knit. 

And there was nothing Chan could do. 

Chan took a deep breath, the clicking filling his ears. Every night. Same time. But for some reason Chan wasn’t longing for the touch. He wasn’t interested in fucking that thing. Not after how it had treated Minho. 

Chan had guessed that this monster was sensitive in a way. Minho calling it evil had hit a nerve. And now Minho was being punished. It was so unfair. Minho was just scared. Chan wasn’t about to put this monster before his friend. No. 

But that stupid attachment was deep. The minute the monster growled lowly it yanked Chan away from Minho and steadied him upright. 

“Wait…”

Usually Chan would comply. But his heart had ached for the days Minho had been like this. 

“What did you do to him? Please fix him…” 

Chan knew deep down the monster understood him. He also knew that it hated Minho. For some reason he was keeping them alive. He thought that he made sense, but why keep Minho?

“Please...he’s just scared.” The monsters eyes narrowed, teeth baring and mouth unhinged, “he’s my friend don’t leave him like this…”

The monster really hated Minho. But he seemed to really like Chan. 

The monster dragging Minho into the warmer room of the cave was unexpected. The monster allowing Minho to mutter to himself and curl into a ball while removing whatever paralysis he casted. 

“He’s shaking…” Chan added, crouching down as Minho huddled into the wall, fingers clenching hard into his scalp. Minho really wasn’t fucking okay. 

“Can you do something?” 

The monster just looked at him, crawling on all fours until it was at eye level with Chan, giving him what looked to be an annoyed look. 

“He's in pain. If you like me at all can you please help him?”

Clearly the monster liked Chan. The way one of its nails had punctured the same spot in Minho’s neck from before told him that much. 

Minho of course wasn’t thrilled, and he even ended up curling into the wall more, both hands over his ears as he began to sob again. 

Minho. He didn’t want his friend to be in so much pain. But he was losing it. 

Chan grabbed Minho’s hands, holding them down from his head as he settled himself before him, watching in agony as tears flooded his friends cheeks. He just wanted Minho to be okay. He didn’t want this. 

“Minho...I know you’re scared—“

“Chan kill me...just kill me.” Minho’s words were so painful. Chan could feel just how much Minho meant them. 

“Minho I’m not—“

“Please...Chan I can’t do this. Everytime I close my eyes I see Hyunjin...I see him. I can’t do this anymore.” Minho was shaking so badly that the monster had gotten closer, drool smacking the wet ground. 

“Stop…” Chan pleaded, bringing Minho to his chest. He knew the monster wouldn’t kill them. He wouldn’t. 

“My stomach hurts so fucking much chan…” Minho sobbed. 

Chan figured. The only thing keeping him from that excruciating pain was whatever that monster released inside of him when they fucked. He figured that’s why Minho hadn’t calmed. He may have done something with the monster but...it was the release that made everything better. 

He really didn’t know what to do. Minho wasn’t calming. He was just shaking. And the monster was growing impatient, annoyed. What if he hurt Minho again? Clearly he wasn’t trying to kill them…but he certainly didn’t care how Minho was doing at all. 

So Chan did something that may or may not have been dumb. 

He kissed Minho. 

Chan wasn’t really attracted to Minho. And clearly after years of not having any sexual advances, Minho wasn’t interested either. But Chan really didn’t know what else to do. 

Minho wasn’t pushing away. Nor was he really questioning what the fuck Chan was doing. He just sat there shaking. 

Chan figured that was the ‘okay’ to continue. So he pushed Minho back to the ground, slipping his hand underneath of Minho’s head to prevent him from hitting the ground too hard. 

Still, Minho did nothing. 

So Chan let out a shaky breath, flicking his tongue into his friends mouth. 

That seemed to stir Minho some, pressure from Minho’s hand at Chan’s chest. 

“Chan…” Minho murmured, pushing Chan up, eyes wide. 

“Pretend I’m Hyunjin.” Chan whispered, brushing hair from Minho’s eyes, “tell me if you want me to quit.”

Why would he say that? 

“Chan…” Minho stirred uncomfortably, “its...it’s so close.”

“Ignore it.” Chan swallowed, smashing their lips together again, taking hold of Minho’s face. The last thing he wanted was for him to freak out again. Chan was running out of options. 

Minho seemed to calm enough, lips parting against Chan’s. He hoped Minho was using him as a distraction. And he really fucking hoped he was seeing Hyunjin instead. 

The movement behind them was unsettling, but Chan knew what was happening. 

Chan was the distraction. The only way to calm Minho seemed to be this—

“Chan—“

“Hyunjin.” Chan corrected, shielding Minho’s eyes with his free hand as his thumb ran across his friends cheek. 

“You can...we can keep going.” Was that good or bad? Chan’s head spun. Was Minho losing it or was he sure?

The clicking behind him grew, and the rustling from Minho’s pants had Chan shaking. He didn’t want to deceive him. Fuck. That was the last thing Chan wanted. 

“Hyunjin…”

Chan sighed, whispering against Minho’s lips in the softest voice he could muster, “yeah...Hyunjin.”

Chan kept his hands over Minho’s eyes as the younger mans tongue made its way between his lips, exploring his mouth more eagerly than he expected. 

Hyunjin. Chan hoped wherever Hyunjin was he wasn’t watching this. 

Chan could feel the sudden movements. It was uncomfortable. This whole thing. But Chan knew the only way to help Minho was...fuck. The regret was starting to eat at him as he ran his hand across Minho’s jaw, tiny moans escaping his friends lips. 

It’s not what Chan wanted. This really wasn’t. 

“Minho…”

Chan shuddered, hand tightening over Minho’s eyes. 

“Minho, I love you so much.”

Chan felt so uncomfortable. The voice was exact. It sounded so fucking real. So much like Hyunjin’s. 

“Hyunjin…” Minho’s voice was so soft and small. It only fucked with Chan’s heart more. Chan had no idea that the monster could do that with its voice. 

“I can’t wait to get married…”

Chan’s chest tightened. Married?

“I can’t either…” Minho murmured against his lips, arms wrapping around Chan’s neck. 

And this all got more uncomfortable. 

Chan’s heart ached. 

So they were going to get married too? 

Chan had to keep himself from freaking out. His whole body tended as Minho held onto him, moans growing as this fucking monster thrusted into him. Chan felt sick. 

He was doing everything to not sob against his friends lips, keeping a steady pace at Minho’s cheek as he covered his eyes. 

Minho knew this wasn’t real, right?

“Japan is going to be so nice…”

Chan had to ignore it. As Minho’s moans increased and the monsters clicking nails got louder he knew. He had to endure longer. 

This was nothing. 

“Why didn’t we invite anyone?”

Minho let out a heavy breath into Chan’s mouth, nails digging into him as his grip tightened, “surprise—“

Chan didn’t like the jolt Minho’s body produced, or the way his back arched, pressing him against Chan hard. He hated it. Hated it. Hated it. 

“It’s going to be so nice...I can’t wait.”

Chan wanted to kill this monster. He suddenly wanted to fucking kill it. Thank fucking god this thing couldn’t read minds. Otherwise Chan would have been fucked. But maybe it could read minds. How did the monster know all of that about Minho and Hyunjin? How did it know when Chan knew nothing?

The whimpers that left Minho’s lips as the monster pulled itself back from them only made Chan’s stomach knot more. 

But at least it came inside of him this time. Minho wouldn’t be in pain for at least a couple of days. 

But that didn’t keep Chan from vomiting in the corner as the monster dragged Minho back to their places in the cave. 

Chan held the wall, coughing as he finished spewing his guts. Honestly he shouldn’t have done that. That food was all he had. All they had. Even if it was horrific to take down, bringing it back up wasn’t what Chan should have been doing. 

The clicking. 

Chan pulled off of the wall, looking up at the dark ceiling to keep himself from tearing up. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want the monster to fuck with his head. 

His head was hurting though. 

As the clicking reached his head Chan turned, taking a deep breath as he gazed up at the monster. It’s mouth was closed for once. 

Chan bit his lower lip before slipping to his knees, head throbbing as he pointed to his mouth. 

This wasn’t the first time. It wouldn’t be the last. 

He waited patiently, mouth gaped open as the smooth tip of the monsters dick hit his bottom lip. 

Why was Chan doing this? What possessed him to actually enjoy this? 

He stayed silent as the sticky coating smeared across his lips, mouth barely managing just the head of this monster’s cock. 

That’s all he could ever manage. 

He wasn’t sure how his ass could take so much while he mouth struggled, honestly...Chan wasn’t sure how much damage this monster had actually done to him. Or Minho. 

Guilt. 

“Chan it’s okay—“

Fuck no. 

Chan pulled off, breath rapid as he gazed up at the monster. 

“Don’t do that with me.” He said sternly, body shaking from the sheer tone in the voice he’d used, “Don’t use Jisung on me. Please…”

The monster stared blankly before dragging Chan by his wrist back to the main part of the cave. 

Fuck. He didn’t want to upset it. But he really couldn’t have that mind game played with him.

Paralysis. Or whatever it was. He hated it. He figured he’d gained enough trust to not have to deal with this anymore. But there he was, settled in his place beside Minho, who was thankfully passed out. 

How would he even talk to him? What would he say? Did Minho know what had happened? Chan felt awful. He felt sick again. 

He slept instead. He wasn’t about to wake Minho. He wasn’t about to sit in silence. He had to sleep. So he did. 

——

Waking up stung. Chan felt more guilt the second he opened his eyes.

Minho was awake, settled in his spot. But he seemed okay. Quiet. Calm. 

“Minho…” Chan kept reliving what had happened in his dreams. Hyunjin’s voice was piercing and Minho’s moans were painful. Chan wanted to hold him. Apologize. God he wanted to say so much to Minho right now. 

“Hey channie…” Minho even smiled. He was smiling, “good morning...I think.”

Chan took a deep breath, “how are you feeling…?”

Minho took a moment to respond, turning his head the best he could before flashing a solemnly small smile, “I’m okay.”

“Okay?”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Chan’s stomach dropped. 

“Do you remember what—“

“I do,” Minho sighed “if I keep pretending it’s him I’ll be okay I think.”

So Minho was aware. 

“Just let me keep pretending...if I can’t die I’ll have to endure, right?”

Chan swallowed hard, watching Minho with nothing but regret. 

“I’ll be okay, Chan. Just...whenever I do that I’m going to need your help, okay?”

Chan’s body tensed. At least he hadn’t deceived his friend, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about this entire thing. He didn’t want Minho getting into something that would hurt him greater. But as long as he was okay with it...Chan would continue. It’s the least he could do. 

——✧✧——

Minho inhaled deep as he settled against the cool wall, Chan’s breaths soft against his shoulder as the elder slept. 

He wasn’t stupid. Minho knew exactly what had happened to him. He accepted it, allowed it. That monster had completely healed his insides, stomach never feeling better. Like the monsters juices had calmed his stomach. Like medicine. 

It was sick. Twisted. All this time Minho could have been feeling lightheaded and okay, but he refused. He was silly to refuse. Whatever that creature did made everything feel better. In such a fucked up way, and Minho was alright. 

“Chan...I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Minho knew Chan must’ve been pent up with guilt. Despite Hyunjin filling Minho’s thoughts and continuing to for hours after his high, he knew that Hyunjin was dead. And that the monster had used his voice to soothe him. And Chan had painfully pretended to be him. 

But it was okay. 

Minho wasn’t mad. He appreciated what Chan had done for him. Chan cared so much for him, and Minho would do everything he could to keep them both safe for as long as he could. He had to get home. They had to get home. If that meant getting monster fucked while kissing his best friend, he’d do it. Chan reluctantly seemed to agree. 

Though Minho was starting to process some things a little differently now. Slowly he was starting to understand why they were being kept so securely. 

The monster didn’t want them. No, the monster was just using them for some bigger plot. What they were being used for? Minho wasn’t sure. But the way the monster had watched his stomach told him everything. 

Whatever the fuck was inside their stomachs, causing all of the agonizing pain, was what the monster needed. And Minho didn’t want to know what that was.

Not one fucking bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess. Have a happy New Year everyone 
> 
> \- 💛 Seren
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
